A Warrior's Death
by Heart
Summary: Eagle's last thoughts on Lantis and Hikaru during the fight with Nova.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own MKR, CLAMP does. Am just one crazy fan. And all of these stuff I had written or will write is a product of my imagination and my imagination only....Yada...yada...Don't sue me. Eagle is cute and I wish I own him…well and Lantis too…since he's my first love :p …but…oh well…I don't, so there!!!

A WARRIOR'S DEATH

            Eagle stared at the unconscious man trapped inside the huge Mashin in front of him. He felt his pulse quicken in both nervousness and fear.  He had heard from Hikaru that the enemy was able to capture his friend---but still, seeing Lantis like this still shocked him in a way no other had. What made it worse is that, he couldn't do anything to help him.

            His gaze shifted from the swordsman towards the crying Magic Knight beside him. He suddenly remembered what her alter ego told him before---Hikaru also had feelings for Eagle as she had feelings for Lantis. At that moment, he felt happy---but later on the feeling was replaced with guilt. It was very clear that he is in love with the same woman his friend fell in love with.  And the friend was not just an ordinary friend---he was Lantis, the man Eagle had loved more than a brother and almost loved as a lover.

            Despite of what her other self told him, he knew that Hikaru loves the magic swordsman more. The tears she had cried for the man was enough proof. "Hikaru…" he whispered as his heart cried for her. The fact that she chose Lantis hurts, but it hurts more to see her suffer this way. 

            His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sudden pain on his chest followed by several dry coughs he had been accustomed to. _No…not yet…not yet._ He cursed at his blood-soaked palms. He knew his time was nearly up, but he had made up his mind. He would at least help the two people he had loved most before he dies. 

_Think Eagle…think!_ He shook his head. The situation seemed hopeless. He could hear Nova's mad laughter ringing in his ears. _Argh! This noise! It's enough to wake the dead from their graves!_ It was then that an idea suddenly formed in his mind. _Wait! That's it! Her voice!_ "HIKARU! CALL HIS NAME!" 

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"TRUST ME! CALL OUT TO HIM! HE'LL HEAR YOU! TRUST ME! PLEASE! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" _As much as it hurts me Hikaru, he loves you as much as you love him…and perhaps…perhaps he can love you more than I could too…_

            After that he let himself be the focus of Nova's rage. He could only watch as Nova's mashin tear his FTO limb to limb. He could hear his own screams as he let himself be beaten up while Hikaru shouts out the name of the man who owns her heart. At the same time, his painful coughs continued to bother him and he could feel death hover over him. _Not yet! Not until I know he's safe…Not until I'm sure that he'll take care of her when I'm gone…_

            Suddenly he could feel Lantis' presence somewhere nearby. As if the swordsman stole his own thoughts, he heard his friend's voice inside his mind, telling him what to do. At first, he hesitated…such risk is just too difficult to take. He would not let Hikaru loose Lantis too. **_Do it Eagle! I am not like my brother. I swear to you…I will not die. I will choose to live for the one I love._**

            He smiled; his friend had always been this stubborn. He knew that what Lantis told him was true---the magic swordsman had just told him what Eagle needed to hear. Between his continuous coughing, he then readied himself for the show that they had planned to present. _Consider it done. Please live Lantis…Live for me…but most specially, live for Hikaru._

            After Lantis summoned lightning that shocked Nova, Eagle had enough time to pull Lantis out of his bondage. After ensuring that Lantis was safe, Eagle was ready to accept his death. He felt his own body started to get numb. The pain in his chest intensified, making it impossible for him to breathe. _So much for dying as a warrior. I guess I'll die from this wretched sickness then, as much as I hate to admit it..._ Another set of whopping cough along with generous amount of blood came out of him. _We can't really get all we want can we? I may not die a warrior's death, but at least I'm sure that the people I love most will be taken care of…_

But Fate decided to be kind to him during his last moments in her own twisted way when Debonair appeared out of nowhere. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw her throw a big blast towards him. _On the other hand…_He managed to let out an amused chuckle, and then closed his eyes as if preparing for one blissful sleep…_Maybe…_      

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Buwahahaha…I'm back…well…kinda. I'm just having a one-hr break from my school work. Sooooooo…anyway…this fic is kinda weird…well not kinda…very weird…It just popped out of my brain. 

I dunno if you call this angst or wotever…but it is kinda angsty…

So anyway…the reason why I haven't uploaded any fics lately is that these past few months had been pretty hectic fer me. Well…for one thing, I had to prepare for some heavy presentation stuff we had to do…and then we're going to have our exams soon too…plus…I just got well from GERMAN MEASLES!!!! Talk about good timing! 

Sooooo…we'll see if I can squeeze some time fer a valentine's fic ok? Otherwise…well…til next fic! Ja!!!


End file.
